Lights, Camera, Action
by fantwister
Summary: Wanting to make a little more money, Hiccup and Astrid sign up for a website to have some fun. They end up being the number one couple on the site. The downside, any of their friends or family could find them if they looked up the right thing on Google. {Modern}


_**A/N: Moving on from that Rugrats fic I had going on… Good times. I am still VERY much in love with the show, but everything HTTYD has stolen my heart..**_

 _ **I've never written smut before so.. I apologize in advance. This story is mostly to help me with that so I can start up a REAL smutty fic.**_

 _ **I'm also drunk while writing this. The best time to write!**_

 _ **MODERN AU UP AHEAD..**_

 _ **{Wanting to make a little more money, Hiccup and Astrid sign up for a website to have some fun. They end up being the number one couple on the site. The downside, any of their friends or family could find them if they looked up the right thing on Google.}**_

 _ **WARNING: THERE WILL BE A LOT OF SEX..**_

 _ **Lights! Camera! Action!**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **ONE YEAR AGO;**_

"This doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore, Astrid."

Astrid glanced over at Hiccup, taking in that nervous look on his face. Yeah, it was a pretty horrible idea. Any one could them. Judging by the tent in his pants, he was just as excited as she felt. He had a hand resting on her thigh, and he was nervously drumming his fingers against it "Oh, it won't be too bad. Plus, you seem excited."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, watching Astrid as she reached forward and typed something into the box. He tilted his head, staring at the side of her face. This whole thing had been _her_ idea. She had come up to him and told him about this website she had found by _"accident_ ". Hiccup honestly doesn't think it was an accident. His girlfriend was _all_ about doing something crazy, and this was top of the list crazy.

It's also one way to spice up their sex life.

"What are you even doing?"

Astrid glanced over at him before putting her eyes back on the screen "Our bio. About you.. About me.. About _us._ "

Hiccup squinted, leaning forward and resting his chin on her shoulder as he read what she typed. He snorted, gripping her thigh and making her laugh " _In love, but not_ _ **yet**_ _married_. Real nice, Astrid."

"What were you expecting?"

"You aren't a cheesy girl, milady."

He leaned in, pressing kisses to her jaw and neck. She let out a breathless laugh, reaching up and pushing him away "Not yet, babe. Patience." she sighed, leaning away from the keyboard and throwing her legs over Hiccup's "Ready?"

He rested his hands on her legs. Looking at the computer and then back at her, he sighed "Read as I'll ever be I guess. Let's do it."

 _ **PRESENT DAY;**_

Astrid gasped as Hiccup thrust in to her. One hand was digging into his shoulder, the other tangled in his hair. Her eyes were closed, head thrown back and lips parted. Hiccup leaned down, letting his lips connect with her neck and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He groaned, opening his own eyesto glance at the computer screen. He let out another groan, this time out of frustration. He placed one more kiss on her neck before reluctantly pulling away "It's empty."

Astrid sighed, if not dramatically, dropping her head back against the pillow. She let her hand that was tangled in his hair fall to his neck, gently massaging it "I just want to _finish._ "

Hiccup gave her a smile, looking back at the computer. His elbows were resting on his knees and he leaned forward, eying the camera "You hear that guys? The lady wants to _finish._ What the lady wants, she gets."

Astrid started snapping behind him, throwing an arm over her eyes "Chop chop, guys. The lady has work in the morning."

Hiccup leaned over her, and she propped herself up on an elbow, meeting him halfway for a kiss. He pulled away, trailing kisses down her cheek and stopping when his lips where near her ear "We _could_ just change the goal."

She smiled, nipping at his ear "We should."

Hiccup looked over at the computer, sitting up completely and moving to the edge of the bed. Astrid sighed, pushing herself into a sitting position and scooting until she could easily rest her head on his shoulder and watch what he was typing. Her eyes left the goal box to the comments from the watchers and she laughed, shaking her head "No, no.. We aren't _done._ Hiccup is just changing up the goal."

"Not done until the _lady_ says so."

Astrid nodded, pressing a kiss to Hiccup's cheek before dramatically falling back onto the bed to wait for him. He hummed, tapping his fingers against the keyboard before hitting send and turning to face his girlfriend "Okay." Astrid laughed when Hiccup tugged her towards him "Goal is changed, let's go."

Astrid nodded frantically, wrapping her arms around his neck "Yes. _Yes._ Let's go!"

Hiccup smiled, meeting her for a kiss before trailing his lips down to her neck. She let out a soft moan, tilting her head and gently lifting her hips to nudge at him. His hand ran down her side, gripping her hip as he slid into her.

Astrid gasped, letting her head fall to the pillow as Hiccup kissed down her neck and across her collarbone. She lifted a hand, tangling it in his hair " _Hiccup,"_

He'd never be able to explain the feeling. Getting the girl of your dreams, living with her, planning a future with her, sleeping with her, getting to have _sex_ with her whenever she wants to. But none of that compares to the feeling he gets when he's buried deep in her and she says his name.

It makes him extremely proud.

A sound from the computer caught his attention. He pulled his face away from Astrid, looking to the computer and smiling. Astrid didn't move her fingers from his hair, her free hand snaking down to rub her clit while she read the screen.

The tips are what kept the couple going. The tips earned them more money. The sex is the part they enjoyed the most, though. Hiccup likes to think she's an exhibitionist. She likes being watched more than she'll admit.

Astrid smiled, opening her mouth to answer one of the users when her phone went off. She frowned, looking to Hiccup who had stopped moving completely "Should I just answer that?" Hiccup shrugged, reaching towards the desk to hand her the phone "It's Ruff. _Don't_ move."

"You have my word."

" _ **What are you and Hiccup up to?''**_

Astrid's eyes moved from Hiccup to the screen to read what everyone was saying. She rolled her eyes at the people egging Hiccup on to _keep going._ Her free hand made its way back to his neck, massaging it gently "We're just spending time at ho- _oh"_

Hiccup had leaned down, kissing from her neck, to her collarbone, and then to her breast. He took a rosy nipple into his mouth, glancing up at her face when she gasped. His free hand ran down her side, picking up where her hand had left off and rubbing her gently.

" _Home._ " Astrid said, clearing her throat and doing her best to sound normal "Why? What's up?"

" _ **I'm bored. Fish is at work. Eret is at work. Every one is at work and you two are my only friends. Lets go do something."**_

Astrid bit back a moan when Hiccup's hand sped up, his fingers slipping down to sliding inside her. She shot him a glare, taking a deep breath and talking "Yeah, give us an hour and then come over. We'll see you then."

She tossed her phone to the side, grabbing the side of Hiccup's face, pulling him up to her "You have an hour to make me cum."

"What about me?"

Astrid scoffed, reaching down to line his member up "After what you just pulled? You can finish yourself off."

He gave her a smile, kissing her cheek and pushing in "You're evil."

"Just _go_ and maybe I'll rethink."

"So kind."

Sometimes the couple forgets that they're even on camera. They love each other. They get caught up in each other. Some of their viewers have told them that they're jealous of how they are with each other. Astrid plays mean to him. He knows it, and all their viewers know it.

" _Wow what's wrong with this girl?"_

" _She's hot but a bitch"_

" _the poor guy is going to have blue balls"_

Hiccup gripped her hip, nipping at her neck as he sped up. Astrid cried out, closing her eyes and leaning her head back " _Yes._ _ **Harder**_ _."_

"Anything for you, Milady."

She tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck so he'd tilt his head. She slammed her lips to his in a sloppy kiss, her free hand digging into his shoulder as the pressure built up in the pit of her stomach. As if sensing she was nearing her end, he dragged a hand down her stomach and finding her clit to push her over the edge.

Astrid cries out, back arching as her fingers dig into his shoulder. A few thrust later and Hiccup follows, gripping her hips and holding her still as he twitches inside her.

Her fingers run over his shoulder gently as he catches his breath. She presses a kiss to the top of his head, a content smile coming to her face "Love you."

He looks up at her, returning the smile with one of his own "Love you, too."


End file.
